


Glitter Bomb

by suckaknob



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckaknob/pseuds/suckaknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontale/pseuds/cottontale">cottontale </a> </p><p>"found you passed out in the dumpster, covered in glitter, with no memory of last night but you somehow know my name au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week Day 2! Day 1 is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4054810/chapters/9124003)
> 
> I really really like the ending, I think you will too :) Hope you enjoy, please leave a comment to let me know what you think! It'd mean a lot to me.
> 
> My tumblr: suckaknob

“The annual Pride Parade was yesterday and they are saying that it had the most attendees in all of the years it’s been going on. Everyone is so happy to-”

“Eren, turn that shit off, aren’t you supposed to be taking out the trash?”

Green eyes rolled all the way over the moon at the voice. Turning away from the TV, Eren Jaeger threw a glare towards Jean, “You mean the trash that I said I would take out for you since every time you step outside your allergies decide to clog your nose with snot?”

Jean seemed to shrink a little as he was reminded the favor Eren was doing for him, “Yeah, well… the boss is getting on my ass for it and it’s not like I can tell him that your ass is floating around in the break room watching TV and is too busy to do it.”

Shaking his head with a grin, Eren pushed up off of the chair and made his way over towards Jean who was blocking the exit, “It seems you’ve convinced me because here I am, using my precious break time to do you, ungrateful shit you are, a favor. I’m practically a saint.”

“Whatever, just hurry up so the boss doesn’t hound my ass anymore then usual,” Jean moved aside to allow Eren to pass and they glared at each other half-heartedly.

Eren sighed to himself now that he didn’t have Jean breathing down his neck and he walked towards the back door where Jean had piled the full trash bags. That was the only way that Eren would ever do a favor for Jean, that and he got so annoying when his allergies were acting up and Eren has had to throw away perfectly good shirts just because the asshole wiped his snot all over it.

Grunting, Eren hefted as many of the garbage bags as he could and kicked open the door. The blazing heat smacked him in the face and immediately he broke out in slimy sweat. Adjusting his hold, Eren gritted his teeth and trudged towards the dumpster that was in the alley in between the cafe Eren worked at and an antique store.

Faintly, Eren could hear the sound of something rustling inside of the dumpster and as he got closer, his heart started beating rapidly. He shook his head, telling himself that it was probably a raccoon or a possum rummaging around inside. The garbage bags smacked loudly against the ground as Eren dropped them, his arms throbbing from the weight of the bags.

Thankfully, the rustling seemed to have stopped, which meant that whatever was in the dumpster was either dead or went somewhere else. Either way, Eren was just glad that he didn’t have to worry about anything popping out at him.

Eren bent down to grab one of the bags and as he was lifting it up and about to toss it into the dumpsters, something popped out of it instead (which was ironic considering he had just been thankful that nothing was going to do just that). Surprised, Eren stumbled backwards, the momentum of his throw being cut off abruptly caused him to lose balance and he fell on top of the garbage bags.

“What the hell?!”

Looking up at the man whose head was leaning over the edge of the dumpster, Eren tried to catch his breath and control his heartbeat. He placed a hand to his chest and told himself that that man was probably a drunk who passed out in there last night.

A groan came from the man and Eren slowly stood up, wiping the dirt off of himself before he made his way towards the guy, “Um… sir? Are you okay?”

The head lifted and grey eyes squinted at Eren, dark bangs blocking Eren’s view of the man’s face. But what really struck Eren was the large amount of glitter that coated the man’s hair and cheeks and Eren winced, having experience with how difficult that was going to be to get out.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just decided to take a nap in the dumpster, you know, it’s an everyday occurrence.” The annoyed glare that was directed Eren’s way made him frown and cross his arms.

“Oh you’re so right, I guess i forgot that no one’s popped out at me covered in glitter and smelling like last night’s chinese. Listen, do I need to call the police or are you going to get out?”

“Wow, sassy.” The glitter man seemed to contemplate Eren and he sighed, “Fine, fine. I’m getting out, your highness.” The man hefted himself out of the dumpster with a grunt and Eren stepped back to allow the man room. “There,” Eren eyes bugged out of his face, “Are you happy now?” When no response was given, the man snapped his fingers in front of Eren’s face and he jumped, blinking out of his stupor. “Yeah, don’t mind the outfit, this is a once a year kind of thing.”

“No… it’s kind of hot to be honest.”

The man raised his eyebrows, and looked down at his mesh shirt and short shorts ensemble, “Really? I don’t know, I feel like it makes my junk too obvious, there’s no mystery there, it’s all out in the open, you know?”

Eren licked his lips and nodded, “Yeah…”

The man blinked and looked up at Eren for what seemed like the first time and got a really good look at him. Lips parting, the man took a step towards Eren, “Eren?”

***

“So, um, I’m just going to take my friend to my apartment and let him borrow some clothes. Is it okay if I leave early? Jean promised he’d cover my shift.”

Mike stared into Eren’s soul, his eyes leaking disapproval and making Eren want to run screaming but the glitter man was waiting for him in the back room with a cautious Jean glaring at him. He didn’t want to leave them alone too long, in case they were at each other’s throats. “Fine.”

With a sigh, Eren smiled and pressed his hands together, “Thanks so much, boss man, I’ll come in early Monday!” He escaped the room before Mike could reply and hurried down the hallway and into the breakroom, “Jean, I promised the boss that you’d cover for me so-”

“Eren shut up, Levi and I are in the middle of something.”

Eren blinked repeatedly, eyebrows high as he took in the scene in front of him. “Why am I not surprised?”

Jean grunted, sweat dripping down his forehead as he strained, face red with exertion, “Eren, I said shut the fuck up!”

Sighing, Eren rolled his eyes and walked over towards his locker and pulled out his wallet and keys, “You’ll never win, didn’t you see that guy’s muscles? Sorry, Jean, but you’ll never be at his level no matter how long you spend at the gym.” He pulled off his apron and turned towards the two men who were currently engaged in an arm wrestling match, “You might as well give up now.”

“Shut. Up!” Jean banged his free hand against the table and cursed as the stranger, or Levi as Jean had called him, won the arm wrestle. “You fucker, come here Jaeger, I’m going to beat that pretty face into a pulp!”

As Jean sprung up from his seat, Eren chuckled and dodged him, “How sweet of you to call me pretty, you know what, because I’m so nice, I’ll let you cover my shift. Thanks!” Eren placed a hand on Levi’s elbow, who was watching the exchange with an amused expression, and steered him towards the exit.

“You owe me!”

“No I don’t!” Eren slammed the staff room’s door closed and let go of Levi’s elbow, “Sorry about that, I just had to talk to my boss. Let’s grab you a change of clothes at my place and then we can continue our conversation from earlier.”

“What conversation? I’m pretty sure all I said was your name and you freaked and dragged me into this dump.” Levi raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop following Eren as he held the backdoor open for Levi.

“That’s the conversation I’m talking about because as far as I know, I’ve never met you and some good-looking man with glitter up his asshole is someone I want to know. Believe me, I’m very interested in knowing how you knew my name.” Nearing Eren’s car, Eren saw Levi raise a disappointed eyebrow at it and he threw a glare at him. Shrugging, Levi held his hands up until Eren stopped glaring and opened the driver’s side door.

“Well, here’s a hint, you’re wearing it.”

“Huh?” Eren patted himself down before he felt cool plastic on his chest and he tilted it upwards, mouth hanging open as he took in his name. “You motherfucker,” Eren glared at Levi, heat blossoming down his chest. They got into the car, the heat an oven that baked Eren into a nice Eren pie for dessert.

“So what if I knew your name because of your nametag? That doesn’t mean that I didn’t see you around the parade yesterday. Don’t pretend to not know what I’m talking about, your ass in those rainbow tights and that crop top that had an arrow pointing to your face, saying ‘likes it every way’ gained a lot of attention.”

Swallowing and wiping at the sweat that had gathered at his temples, Eren ripped his eyes from Levi and focused in front of him as his hand hovered next to the ignition, key in hand. Eren had hoped that no one would find out about him going to the parade the other day but fuck, he should have thought over his outfit more. He should have taken Mikasa’s advice and worn a feathered mask, he would have fit right in with the exotic dancers.

“Well…” Eren cleared his throat and shifted in his seat before he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Do you just want me to drop you off at your place?” He might as well now that he figured out why Levi knew him. A part of Eren was a little disappointed that Levi and him would be parting ways soon.

“Sure,” Levi gave Eren directions and fiddled with the radio, picking a station that played alternative music. After some time, Levi sighed loudly, “Look, lets not make this any more awkward then needs be, okay? I was going to give you my number anyways before all this happened, but why don’t we grab dinner tonight? My treat since you went out of your way to make sure I was okay.”

Braking at a red light, Eren gripped the steering wheel tightly and looked at Levi, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought over the suggestion. As the light turned green and Eren sped up, his lips pulled up at the corners, “Only if you don’t wear glitter as an accessory.”

Levi chuckled, Eren finding that he liked that sound,  “Deal.”

***

“How are you and that glitter bomb?”

Eren sucked air into his straw, the loud rumbling of an empty cup making Jean scrunch his face up at the sound. He smacked his lips and placed his cheek in his hand, “Fine, we have a date this weekend. He says he’s taking me mini golfing, we’ll see how that goes. I’m totally going to kick his ass though.”

Jean crossed his arms and leaned back, “How did that first date even go? Wasn’t it weird?”

“You know,” Eren looked skyward and grinned, “one would think with the way we met but he actually looks pretty put together without the booty shorts and the glitter. And he’s really easy to talk too, makes me feel comfortable. Although the glitter took weeks to go away, you would not believe glitter would stick to an asscrack as much as it did.”

Gagging, Jean scratched his nose, “I can’t even imagine him without the glitter, t-b-h.”

“God, you’re so dumb, who even says the letters like that?” Eren put his hands to his face so that the world wouldn’t know that he hung out with such a dick weed. “He’s actually really well dressed every time we go out, he’s a professor at the uni down the street.”

“Wow, you must feel really stupid next to him,” Jean pressed his nose up and snorted loudly.

“Ha,” Eren rolled his eyes, “That’s why I have you, to make me feel better about my intelligence.”

Jean scowled, “Fuck you man. I’m the smartest person alive.”

“Uh huh,” Eren raised his hand suddenly and stood up, a bright smile making its way onto his face. “Levi!”

“Oh lord, I’m out of here,” Jean scurried from the front room and ducked behind the counter, imaginary tail between his legs.

“Hey,” Levi pressed up onto his toes and kissed Eren in greeting, “Where’s he going?”

Eren shrugged and looped his arms around Levi’s waist, burying his nose into his neck, “Don’t know, don’t care. I think he’s scared of you ever since you beat him at that arm wrestling thing.”

Levi hummed and rubbed Eren’s lower back, “That makes sense. Wanna head out? I have an hour until my next lecture and I thought we could grab ice cream or froyo or whatever hipsters eat.”

Eren popped up and bounced out the door, “Let’s go!”

As Levi followed, Jean pulled the tray away that was hiding his face from view and he watched as they linked hands until they disappeared around the corner. Jean’s lips twitched with a smile and he realized that he was happy for Eren. Which, right after that thought, Jean scowled and slammed the tray onto the counter and grumbled to himself about how much he hated Eren with all of his guts.


End file.
